


complex connections

by alainey, bekkomi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkomi/pseuds/bekkomi
Summary: The streets of Time Square are packed, with people from all corners of the world bundled up in their warm winter best. Shen stands - Jhin to his left and Zed to his right - with stars in his eyes and an indescribable happiness settling soft in his heart. Everyone is talking, energy building as the countdown above them ticks down, and Shen feels two hands slide carefully into his.Zed is grinning - wide and wild - as he points up at the screen, and Jhin chuckles lightly under his breath as he gazes back at the shorter man. Shen huddles closer to them both, hands warm in theirs, and watches as the numbers tick down on the screen above.
Relationships: Khada Jhin & Shen & Zed, Khada Jhin/Shen/Zed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	complex connections

The streets of Time Square are packed, with people from all corners of the world bundled up in their warm winter best. Shen stands - Jhin to his left and Zed to his right - with stars in his eyes and an indescribable happiness settling soft in his heart.

Everyone is talking, energy building as the countdown above them ticks down, and Shen feels two hands slide carefully into his. Zed is grinning - wide and wild - as he points up at the screen, and Jhin chuckles lightly under his breath as he gazes back at the shorter man. Shen huddles closer to them both, hands warm in theirs, and watches as the numbers tick down on the screen above.

_Ten!_

\- the crowds shout, and Zed’s shouting too, the hand gripping Shen’s squeezing just a little bit tighter.

_Nine!_

\- Zed yells, arm moving to pull Jhin closer against the two of them. The crowd jostles around them all, and Jhin grins back at them both - a light flush coloring his wind-chilled face.

_Eight!_

Jhin wraps his arm around Zed’s back, mouthing the number as he turns closer to the two of them. Zed grins in response, cheeks flushed and eyes reflecting the bright light of the Square.

_Seven!_

Zed’s still shouting the numbers as they go, and he’s pushing against them both, urging them to yell alongside him and the rest of the crowd. Jhin chuckles - breath ghosting out in a puff of hot air - and shouts the next number with him:

_Six!_

\- the two of them yell, and Shen brings his arm to wrap tight around Zed’s back, snaking his hand around to rest against Jhin’s shoulder. Caught between the two of them, Zed grins up at them both - bleached bangs falling into his eyes.

_Five!_

Shen shouts the number this time too, and Jhin pulls him closer, warm body pressed against his side.

_Four!_

\- the crowd continues, and Jhin shouts this one louder than the rest, his eyes bright and his mouth turned up into a pleased grin. Zed snorts into his shoulder, and Shen smiles wider, gaze fond as it locks, languidly, with Jhin’s own.

_Three!_

\- they yell together, and suddenly there’s nothing around them but each other. Light shines upon their faces, the clamor of the crowd dulling into a low murmur, and the screen above flashes bright as the final countdown continues.

_Two!_

And suddenly Zed is grinning at them, loose and devilish - head closer than before. Zed pulls the two of them closer, one of his hands coming up to cup Shen’s cheek just as Jhin wraps his arms tighter around the two of them, anchoring them in place. Shen knows what’s going to happen just as soon as it happens, and he can’t stop the soft smile that spreads wider across his face as he’s pulled into a soft, messy kiss.

_One!_

The world explodes around the three of them: people shouting, kissing, clinging tight to their loved ones. Neon lights flash through the Square, and confetti falls down upon the three of them, small pieces of paper falling into their hair. Shen pulls his partners closer to him, grinning against their own, quiet grins, and lets the light of Time Square wash over their sweet, joyous kiss.

_Happy New Year!_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's Eve from me, and from these three idiots! Big thanks to [@bekkomi](https://twitter.com/bekkomi) for collaborating with me on this - we've been obsessed with this ship for a few weeks now, and wanted to bring to life a little bit more of our AU. You can find bekkomi's twitter post with the full image [here](https://twitter.com/bekkomi/status/1212240023493447681)!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! You can find me [@alainey_lee](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
